mlp_funamare_townfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:KrwawaFuria/Licealna zadyma część 1:Może wypali może wysadzę ręke
Hejo to opowiadanie o wymyślonym życiu licealnym o tym jak się poznaliśmy itp.Więc miło mi to będzie pisać INFO!: Dziewczyny mają 18 a chłopaki 19 Emm postacie obsługują się wulgarnym językiem i tak dalej więc jeśli jesteś osobą o słabych nerwach to wyjdź No wystąpią tu:Jeff,Rainbow Facktory,Slender,Molestia i inni Wystąpią postacie z MLP Licealna zadyma:Nowi przyjaciele,Wrogowie i dynamit 'Perspektywa Lucy" Hej jestem Lucy,Do tu osobie powiedzieć.No moja głowa przypomina głowę Glimer (Magicznego wilka) no ale mam ciało człowieka,Duże piersi i tyłek.Ciekawe po co mi to.Ale wracając,Jestem demono-Aniołem córką bogini i demona.Mam też siostrę Luce,Ona też ma głowę Glimer.Ale my od Glimer różnimy się kolorem futra i ciałem.Po za tym Glimer to nasza matka ale wracając moja siostra Luca ma macki Slendera ale ma twarz.Slender to nasz daleki kuzyn,Ja,Moja siostra i Slender chodziły do Liceum w Equestri.Liceum jest dla potworów i kucyków.Dziś jest nasz 1 dzień tej szkoły więc może jakoś to będzie.Po godzinie byliśmy w liceum, ehh wszyscy faceci się na mnie gapili co było krępujące.Gdy wychodziłam zobaczyłam jakiś gang czy coś.Dręczyli jednorożca a raczej to ona,No cóż wziełam mój nóż i podeszłam do tych "Cweli" i powiedziałam-Zostawcię ją wy je**** cwele!-Ci się do mnie odwrócili.Był tam jeszcze jeden alicorn,Raczej ona ale wracając.Miała różową grzywę i miała wzrok psychopaty a obok niej stał chłopak,Ubrany w białą bluzę i wyciętym uśmiechem na twarzy.Zaś obok niego stała Slenderwoman.Cóż użyłam na nich moich umiejętności i później uciekli.Podeszłam do jednorożca, podałam ręke-Jestem Lucy a ty?-Zapytałam-Twilight Sparkle-Spojrzałam na jej róg,Był połamany-Emm oni ci Połamali róg?-Spytałam klacz-Tak..Molestia to zrobiła.-Pewnie to ten alicorn-Ehh wiesz oni rządzą tą budą no i mnie gnębią-Uniosłam brew ze ździwienia-a nie umiesz sztuk walki?-Zapytałam nie pewnie,Odpowiedziała mi że jej rodzice się nią nie interesują i nie mogła załatwić kursu samo obrony. Licealna Zadyma:Pomoc w szatni Kolejny dzień w liceum,Przerwa przed ostatnią lekcją.Ja i Twi poszłyśmy po bluzy bo ostatnia lekcja to W-F tyle że na dworze,No cóż gdy weszłyśmy do szatni usłyszałyśmy wołanie o pomoc.Podbiegłyśmy do szatni klacz a tam,Molestia coś robiła różowemu alicornowi.Szybko odciełam kawałek skrzydła Molesti i rzuciłam nią o ścianę a zapytałam się poszkodowanej klaczy-Nic ci się nie stało? A przy okazji jestem Lucy a ty?-Klacz odpowiedziała-Cadance-Odpowiedziała cicho klacz,Zobaczyłam że Molestia wstaje.Rozbiegłam się z nożem na nią ale jakiś biały alicorn kopnoł ją z pół obrotu i zaczoł ją bić.Podeszłam bliżej i alicorn obrucił się w moją stronę-Jestem Księżniczka Martyna a ty?-Odpowiedziała uśmiechając się klacz-Lucy-Odpowiedziałam po czym Martyna zaczeła pocieszać Cadance.-Je**** Molestia tylko w głowie jej gwałty-Po czym Martyna wzięła z szyji Cad naszyjnik z złamanym sercem-Skąd ona to ma? To chamuję moc miłości ale to nie ważne skąd go ma-Martyna,Ja,Twi i Cad wziełyśmy bluzy i poszłyśmy na górę a tam Slender bił się z jakimś kucykiem.Bójka była zacięta ponieważ ich czerwone mundurki były rozdarte a mieli dużo ran.Martya krzykneła-Dosyć!-I przestali Licealna Zadyma:Molestia you death! Jak zwykle wszystko szło git, poznałam przybraną siostrę Luny i Celestia Selene. Ja i Martyna akurat wracałyśmy gdy zobaczyłyśmy, Molestia i Slender?! Bili razem Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach